T.T.T.
The T.T.T. (Tenacious, Terrible and Tortuous blimp) is a major boss blimp that carries around several weapons. (two of them are shown, the others are hidden.) It looks like a purple B.F.B. that carries weapons with some details added, being accompanied by two little purple B.F.Bs. that have some minor weapons. It is fought in a night, grassland map in raining weather. This blimp is not well known, and nobody seems to know how old it is. It seems to rarely appear at nighttime only. All of the weapons that it got are stored in the back of the blimp, but all of its magic and its ability to manipulate thunder is a mystery. The Doctor Bloon (whose current whereabouts after the destruction of the Energy Core are unknown) has done a investigation of this blimp. It, apparently, is on its own. Nobody pilots this blimp, and it doesn't have any type of controls to do so. He has strangely decided to stay quiet after finishing the research. HP: 45,000 Speed: Bloonarius Charged Minigun: 5,000 Helpers: Dark Satellite Bloons Children: Nothing. Abilities *Black Hole - Rarely uses this. Can place two black holes at random spots of the map that aren't placed too close to the exit which allows Bloons to teleport between them. The black hole can easily be destroyed by light magic. *Bombs out! - Throws three bombs at random spots of the map at the beginning of the battle. This can damage at least nine monkeys if they're too close to each other, however, the bombs aren't extremely strong since they just take a 1/4 of the monkeys' health. *Saw Blade - If any monker is near the path when the T.T.T. passes by, they have a chance of the blimp getting close and cutting them. The attack can get rid instantly of monkeys weaker than 2/0 or 0/2, but monkeys that are stronger than this can deal with it *Aiding Crates - A random crate spawns on the map, appearing from the sky with a parachute. If the T.T.T. takes too long to grab a crate that heals 500 hp for him, the monkeys can destroy it. If it spawns behind the T.T.T., any bloon can carry it and bring it to the T.T.T.. However, they can also get popped and the crate will be dropped and left in the last place the bloon got to reach. *Shield - A shield will permanently protect the T.T.T., only breakable with the Dark Satellite Bloons that will appear constantly when the shield is on. When enough Dark Satellite Bloons are destroyed, the shield will no longer be powered up by them and it'll be destroyed. *Minigun - This minigun will be charged through the whole battle, and will randomly be used. If the charged minigun is not destroyed in time, it will target at least ten different monkeys and deal enough damage to get rid of all of them. When the minigun is destroyed, it'll stay hidden for a long time and then it will appear again, with full HP and starting to charge again. *Time Hand - Touches a random monkey with a transparent purple hand to slow it down for ten seconds. *Falling Stars - Multiple colored stars will start falling from the sky, the monkeys cannot do anything against this so to guard them you have to click on the stars to destroy them. *Fire Bomb - Leaves a fire bomb behind, and once it explodes it will start a left-right or up-down (depending on the path) fire that won't affect monkeys, but it will turn any type of underpowered bloons into Fire Bloons. *Hand Flick - Flicks a monkey out of the way, taking him out of the map temporally. No monkeys can be placed into the empty space, since the monkey eventually returns. *Possession - Possesses a random monkey that its power can control. On the five seconds that this happens, the T.T.T. will stay frozen in place. *Corruption - When it starts to get low in health, it can spawn Glitchy Bloons, which can affect the other bloons in the map if they're weaker than them. *Darkening - It raises its two purple hands to the air, which turn black, the whole screen will get darker as he starts to affect all the monkeys to try to damage them. A lot of monkeys could vanish from the map due to this attack, but it can easily be stopped with at least a single holy-type monkey. *Last Resource Attack - In its final moments, it will start rotating like crazy and thunders will appear at random parts of the map every 2 seconds, which can remove any amount of health. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons